winter's humor
by the vampire armond
Summary: martin and diana have fun on this crazy new mission MXD
1. Chapter 1

winter's humor

summary: just read summary before you open fic

genre: romance/humor

rate: M just in case

disclaimer: I don't martin mystery...I wished I did

an:yay I'm back, yahoo (does backflip and breakes back)oh god my back

an2: I created sorin...hehe moo.

sorin:help i now understand how chazz felt.

chazz:hahahaha...sucks for you

me:chazz what are you doing here go away

chazz:oh well

me:whatever and by the way heaven 711 if you read this leave some reviews chere and talk to me geez your never on any more :)

* * *

ch 1 meet sorin

The morning was cold as the first snow started to fall. Our favorite agent form the center was outside staring up as it fell. Martin smiled as he stood there watching the snow fall. It always reminded him of her for some reason. Diana just walked outside to see her step brother standing in the middle of the falling snow. Diana blushed as she saw him standing there like an angel of snow no pun intended. Martin just noticed he wasn't alone anymore so looked right at Diana and said in his all too happy tone "Hi Di". Diana blushed harder because she had discovered checking out her own step brother and replied nervously "oh hi martin." Martin noticed her blush and being as oblivious as he is thought it was because she is cold. So he asked "are you cold?" Diana was relived that he is oblivious and said "kind of" He took of his coat and gave it to Diana. Diana blushed and said "Martin what about you, wont you get cold." He smiled and said "No I love the cold."

All of a sudden they hear "Quit making out, because then you would notice that the center has been beeping you for the past 5 minutes." Both of them looked around and saw their new member of their little gang, Sorin darkcraft. He smirked as he saw them blushing about his little comment. Martin yelled at him "we weren't doing anything mister split personality!" Diana just rolled her eyes at martin's stupid nickname for Sorin.

It is true that Sorin had split personalities each had their own names and powers. First is sorin's normal mind he has telepathic powers such as reading minds and etc. Second is Raitei, he can control lightning, thunder, and electricity to his hearts content but he is cold and cruel in his judgement of people, the only person he respects is martin because martin is what he considerers of great importance to him because martin looks like raitei's real younger brother when Raitei was a real human, He died in a lightning storm when his brother died from a bandit attack. Third is Entei, he controls fire of any kind…………He is crazy and likes to hurt things and is very sinister when he wants to be, He respects no one and beliefs everyone is below him to the point of calling people trash, He died of being burned alive for his trying to save people from a burning building but he belied they let him die because no one helped him escape the building but the people did try and get to him but he already died when they fond him. Fourth is Aptei ruler of water, he is kind spirit, He likes to be around people and is very emotional, when he cries it rains or snows, When he is angry he cause tidal waves, heavy rain storm or hail storms, and when he is plain driven to his breaking point he might flood the world, He died by drowning because he was saving a little kid from not drowning (ironic right), the kid survived because he got picked up be the coast guard. Fifth is Bhumitei ruler of the earth, He is very laided back but will help if needed. He died in an earthquake that ripped apart his village. Sixth is Vayutei, He is the great ruler of wind, not much is know about him because he rarely comes out, He died in a hurricane. Seventh is void, He controls space and time; He died a mysterious death and does not like talking about it. The final one is holocaust, master of death and hell; he died trying to out run death (another ironic death). Sorin says "well anyway does this matter we have to go to the center so hurry up."


	2. Chapter 2

wintor's humor

summary: just look at the front

genre:romance, humor, a little action

rate:T

disclaimer:I is not owning martin mystery...but I do own both sorin and kaien

sorin and kaien at the same time:oh great lucky us

me:yep lucky you two now do the irshish jig :P

sorin and kaien:we hate you (doing irshish jig)

martin:hahaha thats funny

sorin:shut up alest i'm not in love with my sister

martin:...step sister not real sister

kaien:whatever it is still weird

martin mops in cornor

me:thats it you two...for making martin unhappy it's 2000 laps around the center (makes a guy pose from naruto)

sorin and kaien:loser (startes doing 2000 laps)

* * *

Ch2 the mission 

Martin, Diana, and Sorin just appeared in the center. They came to the scanner; it activated and scanned all of them, Martin mystery clear, Diana Lombard clear, Sorin Darkcraft clear. Martin spoke up "hey where is java" Billy came down and said "hey and java is on vacation for all the hard work he did when you guys were doing your regents." All of them go "oh". Billy says "but you guys do get a partner in his place." Martin looks at Billy and questions "who?" Billy says "well he needs field work to fully join the center and we decided that he should go with you guys, his name is Kaien drake." Sorin says "well as long as he does not get in the way then I don't see any problems with it." When they entered M.O.M's office, M.O.M nodded and clicked a button on her left and a portal opened and a tall young man with black hair that goes over his eyes so you couldn't see them. He had tanned skin. He has a long black trench coat, long black jeans, a black shirt saying "We're all mad here" in crimson red letters, and a red bandana. He smirked as he entered the room and said in a kind of bored tone "So these are the ones who will help me on my first field assignment." Sorin looked at him and replied "Yeah we are and you better show some respect for more seasoned agents then yourself." Kaien just nodded. Martin says to M.O.M "So what are we doing anyway?" M.O.M smiles and says "I'm glad you asked agent mystery. Today you will be going to a lost city that was just fond by the center and look to see about the rumors of it being hunted by a great king who ruled the city with three swords. We don't know much about him or these swords so be careful." They all nodded and walked though the portal M.O.M summoned with a button on her right. M.O.M says "Good luck agents." They all walked though it and headed on their way to this lost city.

* * *

an: hey i'm sorry i've been trying to get them longer but I can't

but review and if anyone has any ideas tell me thanks

-the vampire armond


	3. Chapter 3

Winter's humor

Winter's humor

A/N: I'm sorry but I'm not writing winter's humor any more…but if some one is willing to take it over just tell me your reason and if you will change the flow etc. I'm truly sorry.

A/N2: I'm writing a new story as I type right now so please look forward to that


End file.
